BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy
to czwarty film Bionicle. Został wydany 8 września, jednak wcześniej można zobaczyć film w kinach Multikino. Fabuła Wielki Duch Mata Nui po kilku tysiącach lat powstaje ponownie, niszcząc Wyspę Mata Nui. Był on olbrzymem, który miał w swoim ciele cały wszechświat istot zwanych Matoranami. Mieszkańcy wyspy, kontynentów i miast cieszą się i śmieją się ze sobą. Wszystko dobrze szło... lecz to wszystko zostało szybko odebrane. Ciało Wielkiego Ducha zawładnęła esencja potężnego zła zwanego "Teridax". Zabrał moc Mata Nui, zniewolił jego ludzi. Jednak duch Mata Nui ocalał. Został zamknięty w Masce Życia, która w przeszłości uratowała jego życie przed śmiercią. Jednak Maska z duszą została wystrzelona z ciała olbrzyma i leciała w nieznane, skazując Mata Nui na wieczną podróż. Ignika zakończyła swą podróż na nieznanej planecie. Scarabaxy przyglądały się Masce, ale jak Ignika zaczęła świecić, całe stado uciekło w przerażeniu. Jednak jeden Scarabax został i przyglądał się procesowi tworzenia nowego ciała. Gdy się to skończyło, Scrabax o mało nie został rozdeptany przez Mata Nui, który się nie przyzwyczaił do nowego ciała. Gdy Mata Nui dał mu się wspiąć na ramię, zauważył, że to Maska Życia go zainteresowała. Scarabax dotknął Maski i stał się dużą tarczą z oczami Scarabaxa. Wtedy Mata Nui został zaatakowany przez dzikiego Voroxa. Nie daje rady z tą prymitywną bestią. Jak Vorox rzuca nim swoim kolcem, szybko używa Scarabaxa-tarczy i w efekcie Vorox łamie swój kolec i przerażony ucieka. Po chwili Scarabax zmienił się z powrotem w pierwotną formę. Mata Nui dziękuje za ocalenie i wypuszcza Scarabaxa na wolność, jednak ten nie chce iść i zostaje jego nierozłącznym przyjacielem. Nagle przyjeżdża Metus w swoim Thornatusie. Okazuje się, że Mata Nui po długiej podróży wylądował na Bara Magna, pustynnej planecie, która w przeszłości była częścią planety Spherus Magny. Wojownik się zgadza na podwózkę do wioski Vulcanus i w trakcie podróży Metus mówi mu o życiu Agori, Glatorian i także o problemach z Łowcami Kości i z Skrallami. Po kilkunastu minutach docierają do Vulcanusa i zdążyli na Walkę Strakka i Ackara. Metus wyjaśnia, że Glatorianie rozwiązują spory dzięki Walkom na Arenie, co jest dużo spokojniejsze, niż wojna i... o wiele bardziej zyskowne. Mata Nui i Metus docierają do loży, gdzie przybysz poznaje Raanu, przywódcę Vulcanusa, który myśli nad Glatorianami, którzy zastąpią Ackara. Ackar wygrywa Walkę na Arenie i pokonuje Strakka, lecz gdy zamierza wziąć tarczę Strakka, Glatorianin lodu rzuca w niego toporem. Ackar pada oszołomiony tym atakiem. Kiedy Strakk chce zakończyć życie Glatoriana, zostaje zaatakowany przez Mata Nui z Scarabaxem-tarczą. Jednak Mata Nui nie daje rady z Strakkiem i wtedy urwany kolec Voroxa przed moc Igniki zmienia się w duży miecz, dzięki któremu Mata Nui pokonuje Strakka i zmusza go do poddania się. Rozwcieczony Strakk odchodzi, a Ackar ma dług wobec Mata Nui i zaprasza przybysza do swego domu. Mata Nui jest zaskoczony ścianą pełną tarcz, które Ackar zwyciężył podczas Walk, jednak sam Glatorianin obawia się, że ma już lata za sobą i nie jest już taki szybki. Nagle Metus odwiedza ich obu i proponuje Mata Nui'emu interes przyłączenia się do wioski. Mata Nui odmawia, ale gdy Metus go dalej irytuje swoim interesem, zakrywa usta Faceplatem, by pogrozić biznesmena. Zakłopotany Metus szybko znika i wtedy Mata Nui wyjawia Ackarowi swój cel. Jednak nie mają pojęcia, że Kiina, Glatorianka z wioski Tajun właśnie podsłuchała ich rozmowę i zaczęła szaleć z zachwytu, przez co zwróciła ich uwagę. Kiina jest zaskoczona Scarabaxem na ramieniu Mata Nui i nadaje insektowi imię "Click". Postanawia pomóc Mata Nui, lecz stawia mu jeden warunek: że "pozaświatowiec" zabierze ją z Bara Magny, gdyż jest sfrustrowana pobytem na pustkowiu. Mówi przybyszowi o sekretnej jaskini, gdzie mogą być różne urządzenia, które mogą pomóc Mata Nui wrócić. Rano Ackar, Click, Mata Nui i Kiina jadą Thornatusem Glatorianki do wioski Tajun przez Kanion, nie wiedząc, że w czasie jazdy spotkają niebezpieczeństwo. Nagle u wylotu z Kanionu napotykają Skorpia i grupę Łowców Kości. Po kilku minutach Mata Nui daje cząstkę swej mocy do swego miecza i rozwala całe zbocze. Kiina, Mata Nui, Click i Ackar wychodzą cało, ale Skorpio i Łowcy Kości nie mają tyle szczęścia. Docierają do wioski Tajun, która została zniszczona. Napotykają cięzko rannego Gresha i słyszą od niego zaskakującą wiadomość: Skralle i Łowcy Kości połączyli siły i zaatakowali Tajun. Mata Nui proponuje zanieść Gresha do sekretnej jaskini. Tam okazało się, że oprócz nich był tu także Berix, Agori-wyszukiwacz, którego pech chciał, by przykleiła się do niego etykietka złodzieja i wszyscy sądzą, iż to co znalazł, ukradł. Pomimo protestów Kiiny, Agori postanawia naprawić Gresha. Kiina mówi, że sprzed kilku tysięcy lat Bara Magna była kiedyś częścią Raju. Jednak wszystko zostało stracone, gdy dawni panowie Bara Magna, "Starożytni" całkowicie zniszczyli planetę (co jest nieprawdą, bo to Energetyczne Protodermis spowodowało rozpad struktury planety i destrukcję Spherus Magny). Tymczasem Mata Nui znajduje na kamiennych drzwiach symbol Trzech Praw i używa Igniki, by je otworzyć. Ku ich zaskoczeniu odkrywają podziemne laboratorium Starożytnych, ściany wypisane tajemniczymi napisami i plan tworzenia ogromnej istoty, jaką kiedyś był Mata Nui. Odkrywają, że są na tropie historii Mata Nui'ego. Drużyna postanawia ostrzec wioski o zjednoczeniu Łowców Kości ze Skrallami oraz, że mają w szeregach zdrajcę, który doprowadził do śmierci wioski. Ackar wpada na pewien pomysł: prosi Mata Nui, by pokazał im sztuczkę, taką samą, jak na arenie w walce ze Strakkiem. Mata Nui się zgadza i zmienia miecz Ackara w miecz z płomienną klingą i tym samym rozpala Żywioł Ognia w Ackarze. Podczas wyprawy do kolejnej wioski Glatorianie trenują wykorzystywanie mocy z bronią. Rano docierają do wioski Tesara. Wtedy rozgrywa się Walka na Arenie pomiędzy Vastusem, a Tarixem. Ackar ogłasza, że koniec z Walkami i że Łowcy Kości i Skralle połaczyli swe siły, na co wielu Agori zaczyna się denerwować, a zdenerwowanie przeistacza się w ożywioną dyskusję. Wściekły Ackar używa mocy Ognia i wystrzeliwuje z miecza płomienną wieżę w niebo, zaniemówiąc wszystkich widzów. Glatorianin wyjaśnia, że Tajun zostało zniszczone i że trzeba zjednoczyć wioski, by pokonać zagrożenie. Ackar prosi Tarixa, by dał Mata Nui'emu swój miecz. Mata Nui obdarza miecz mocą i zmienia go w złoty miecz z błękitnym ostrzem. Dopiero słowa Mata Nui przekonywują Agori do podjęcia decyzji. Nocą Kiina śledzi Berixa aż do Gorących Żródeł. Tam okazuje się, że Berix nie był zdrajcą i wtedy Kiina i Agori zostają schwytani przez Skralli i przewiezieni do osady Skralli. Metus informuje Mata Nui i innych o porwaniu. Nie chcąc ponownie stracić przyjaciół, postanawia wraz z Clickiem osobiście pofatygować do Skralli i uwolnić przyjaciół. Agori z Tesary i Tajun postanowili zjednoczyć obie wioski i zaczynają zabieranie części do wielkiego robota. W Roxtusie, na Arenie Skralli Berix dowiaduje się od Kiiny, że ta sekretna jaskinia była jej świątynią, miejscem, które stanowi schronienie przed "brzydotą" Bara Magny. W końcu Kiina wierzy Berixowi, że nie jest złodziejem i obaj zauważają Mata Nui'ego, który szedł w ich kierunku. Staje do walki z potężnym wojownikiem i liderem Skralli, Tumą. Wojownik dwukrotnie powala Mata Nui. Gdy się odwraca, by wydać krzyk zwycięstwa, Mata Nui zauważa, że tylne ostrza Tumy zaczynają się iskrzyć. Mata Nui wykorzystuje w tym celu lekcję udzieloną przez Ackara: poznać styl przeciwnika, szukać słabych punktów i wykorzystać je w walce. Dwukrotnie uderza mieczem w ostrza Tumy, przez co coraz bardziej Tuma jest wściekły i wytrąca miecz Mata Nui. Gdy zadaje ostateczny cios, Mata Nui wyskakuje jak sprężyna w powietrze. Stawia nogi za plecami Tumy i z całej siły używa Scarabaxa-tarczy i mocno zadaje cios w plecy, przez co Tuma pada wyczerpany. Kiina i Berix cieszą się z wygranej i nagle pojawia się... Metus, który każe Mata Nui rzucić tarczę i ostrze. Nagle Mata Nui zauważa, że Łowcy Kości na widok Metusa zaczynają wznośić miecze. Okazało się, że przez cały czas to Metus był zdrajcą. Mata Nui prosi Clicka, by uciekał. Zdrajca wyjaśnia im, że to on zjednoczył Łowcy Kości ze Skrallami i że to on zaplanował atak Tajun. Oprócz tego mówi, że osobno nomadzi są słabi, ale razem są niezwyciężonymi. Rozkazuje Łowcom i Skrallom zabić ich, podczas gdy on będzie wracał do swych planów. Jednak Skralle, Voroxy i Łowcy Kości przerażeni dają dyla przed ogromnym Malumem, złożonym ze tysiąca Scarabaxów i Clicka. Po chwili Mata Nui uwalnia Kiinę i Berixa z klatki. Nagle Scarabaxowy Malum się rozpada i pojawiają się Agori i Glatorianie. Skralle i Łowcy rozpoczynają bitwę z Glatorianami. Kiina i Mata Nui usuwają nomadów z Skalnych Rumaków, lecz pech chciał, by Berix trafił na grzbiet jednego stworzenia. Po chwili zaczyna się z Berixem bawić jak na rodeo i swymi kończynami powala kilku łowców. Berix wydaje okrzyk i słyszy brzdęk, który w rzeczywistości było walnięciem tarczy w twarz Łowcy. Tymczasem szala zwycięstwa przechyla się stopniowo na Skralle. Mata Nui zauważa Metusa, który ucieka do Thornatusa. Metus dzięki Stroniusom daje nogę, lecz dwa Voroxy wywracają jego pojazd, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Mata Nui chwyta go za szyję i wymierza mu karę - dzięki Masce Życia, Metus zostaje zamieniony w wrednego węża z głową Metusa, który ucieka. Kiina, Mata Nui, Ackar i Gresh łączą swe moce i rozgramiają całą armię. Walka była skończona i Glatorianie wygrywają. Jednak w czasie bitwy Berix znikł i Kiina go znajduje w stosie skał. Był trochę poobijany, ale przeżył. Po Bitwie w Roxtusie Iconox, Vulcanus, Tesara i Tajun jednoczą się i kontynuują budowę olbrzyma. Mata Nui nazywa Ackara Pierwszym Przywódcą Zjednoczonych Wiosek. Nagle Berix sobie coś przypomniał i wyciąga z swej torby mały przedmiot, który znalazł w sekretnej komnacie Kiiny. Ten przedmiot ukazuje wizerunek Wielkiego Ducha, symbol Trzech Praw i symbol, który był na schodach do laboratorium Starożytnych. Kiedy Gresh odwrócił przemiot, to okazało się, że na drugiej stronie był symbol Skralli - labirynt. Mata Nui mówi, że to może być mapa, która pomoże mu rozwiązać zagadkę swego pochodzenia. Postanawia wyruszyć z twardą Kiiną (która nie zapomniała o umowie o wyrwaniu się z Bara Magna) wyszukiwaczem Berixem, honorowym Ackarem i doświadczonym Greshem w podróż, która zaprowadzi drużynę w nowy cel, w nowe niebezpieczeństwa i zagadkę Starożytnych... Zemsta Metusa "Zemsta Metusa" to prawie 4-minutowy krótki filmik, który jest dołączony do Materiałów Dodatkowych filmu "Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy". Głównym bohaterem jest Scarabax Click i Metus przemieniony w węża. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. Ackar i Mata Nui idą w kierunku rozpadliny skalnej, nie wiedząc, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Odnajdują Thornatusa zagrzebanego w skale. Na komendę Ackara Vastus i Kiina łączą swe moce i wyrywają Thornatusa z gruzu. Mata Nui mówi, żeby już ruszyli w drogę, bo Skralle mogą ich znaleźć. Click spogląda w górę i zauważa głaz, który miał za chwilę spadnąć. Zabiera się od ramienia Mata Nui i rusza w kierunku głazu. Na górze Metus przemieniony w węża próbuje swom ogonem strącić głaz na Glatorian za to, że zniszczyli mu życie. Wtedy zauważa Clicka i wściekły rusza za nim. Nagle Metus wyłania się z skalnego występu i zaczyna łapać Clicka swoimi kłami. Po kilku minutach zapędza Scarabaxa w ślepy zaułek i już ma zamiar zaemścić się, gdy nagle pojawia się stadko innych Scarabaxów. Wyrzucają Metusa ze skał i Agori-wąż ma zły dzień. Click wraca do Mata Nui. Kiina myślała że to Click ma wywołać lawinę. Cytaty Postacie Mata Nui * Powiadają, że koniec jest tylko nieprzebudzonym początkiem. Taki właśnie był mój początek. Byłem niegdyś potężnym olbrzymem. Władcą mego wszechświata. Nie ulękłym. I niezwyciężonym. Obrońcą mego ludu. A jednak zdradzono mnie. Wszystko, czym byłem, wszystko, co znałem, zostało mi zabrane przez potężne zło. Zabrano mi moc. Zniewolono mój lud. Byłem zbyt słaby, by im pomóc. A jednak, część mnie ocalała. Mój duch. Zachował się w masce noszonej przez wojownika Toa. To ona dała mi odrodzenie. Maska Życia! ** They say that the end is only the not awakening beginning. That was precisely my beginning. I was once a mighty giant. Ruler of my universe. Not ulękłym. And invincible. Protector of my people. But betray me. All that I have, everything I knew, I was taken by a powerful evil. They took me power. Enslave my people. I was too weak to help them. And yet, part of me survived. My spirit. Preserved in the mask worn by the Toa warrior. She gave me a rebirth. Mask of Life! * Czerwony wojownik ma w sobie odwagę wielkiego Toa. ** Red warrior has the courage of the great Toa. * Jeśli wróg wie za dużo, oznacza to tylko jedno: zdradę. ** If the enemy knows too much, it means only one thing: treason. * Byłem jego obrońcą, póki potężne zło nie odebrało mi wszystkiego, aby zniewolić mój lud. Dlatego muszę tam wrócić. ** I was his protector, while the powerful evil not yet received my everything to enslave my people. That's why I go back. Kiina * Nareszcie ktoś, kto pokaże Agori, że jest lepsze miejsce, niż to - nędzne pustkowie. ** Finally, someone who will Agori that there is a better place than this - evil wasteland. * Cóż, znam drogę do wielkiej jaskini pod moją wioską. Jest pełna starożytnych narzędzi i maszyn. Może coś ci się z tego przyda. ** Well, I know the way to a big cave in my village. Is full of ancient tools and machinery. Maybe something you like this useful. * Ostrzegam cię, będę gryzła. ** I warn you, I'll bite. * Ale to nie ma sensu! Słuchaj, jaskinia była moją świątynią, moim jedynym schronieniem przed brzydotą tego świata. Potrafisz to w ogóle zrozumieć? ** But it makes no sense! Listen, the cave was my sanctuary, my only refuge from the ugliness of this world. Can you understand it at all? Ackar * Honor. Duma. Lecz Glatorianin, który traci formę, nie jest nikomu potrzebny. ** Honor. Pride. But Glatorian, who loses form, is not nobody want it. * Coś jest nie tak. Ten kanion aż się prosi o zasadzkę. ** Something is wrong. The canyon cries out for an ambush. * Pierwszą lekcją do zostania wielkim Glatorianinem jest cierpliwość. ** Patience! This first lesson to be come a great Glatorian. Dubbing Wersja Angielska Wersja Polska Ciekawostki * W filmie Wielkie Istoty są nazywane "Starożytnymi". * Agori są podobni do siebie, a tylko niektórzy wyróżniają się szczegółami, np. naramiennikami.. * Przed przemianą w nową formę, miecz Ackara, włócznia Kiiny i ostrze Tarixa przypominały pre-ewolucyjną formę. * Mata Nui, Gresh i Tarix mają tzw. faceplate'y (osłonę twarzy). * Olbrzym, którego budowali Agori, jest prototypem robota Mata Nui. * Na początku filmu wyspa Mata Nui jest nadal pokryta roślinnością, podczas gdy tak naprawdę została oczyszczona przez Bohroki. * Zamiast jednego Stroniusa jest cała armia. * Na początku filmu widać w ciele robota energię Mata Nui i tajemnicze miejsce (wygląda jak Senat z Gwiezdnych Wojen). * Tuma ma zieloną piłotarcze. Category:Expanded Universe Category:Movies